Inner eye and other stuff
by EleanorLilyPotter
Summary: An Inner eye and three sixth senses. One never said Lily was boring.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I never did, and I never will. They belong to JKR, and if she doesn't do an amazing job with them, my name is Auchtpulia Guatenmulu (hey guys, come on, that's not my name, ok?)

**Lily **- It's over guys. Give me my money.

**Sirius** - Wait a minute Lils. Technically, you didn't win.

**Lily **- And what exactly do you mean by that Black?

**Sirius** - Back to a surname's daily basis, aren't we? Tsk, tsk, what a bad loser.

**Lily** - First point: We have only been superficially civilized to each other because of James. Second point: I didn't loose. Third and last point: I've never been a bad loser in my entire life. Got it all Black?

**Sirius** - Noted down and printed Evans.

**James** - Well… Sirius? Don't really want to interrupt your lovely err… chat, but in laws eyes she's Potter now, not Evans.

**Sirius** - That's confusing Prongs. How the hell are people going to know who's the Potter I am talking about?

**James** - Do you see any people here?

**Sirius** - Err… no?

**James** - Exactly. There are only us in here.

**Sirius** - Right. By the way, thanks a lot for visiting me. I was getting pretty bored down here.

**Lily** - Whose fault was that Black?

**Sirius** - …

**James** - Wow, that was brilliant Lily. You actually made Sirius speechless without a spell. If we weren't already married, I would marry you.

**Lily** – Thanks, honey. That was quite flattering…

**James** - It was supposed to be.

**Sirius** - Anyway, fluffy love scenes apart, can you go back to our main theme?

**Lily **- … but I really should have used a spell. Those things don't tend to wear off this quickly.

**James** - Which was?

**Sirius** - Duh, Prongs, our bet. About my godson and whom will he hook up with.

**James** - Oh, right. And, Padfoot, I don't think you kept that in mine, but before being YOUR godson, Harry is MY son.

**Sirius** - I was around him more time than you did, wasn't I?

**Lily** - And that was quite insensible of you Black.

**Sirius **- Sorry Lils. But he is a great kid. I can't help if I'm so proud of him.

**James** - Of course he is a great kid. I'm his father, after all!

**Lily** - I'm so happy he didn't inherit your HUGE head James. I assure you, if you had half of Harry qualities when you were his age, I would have dated you a long time before our seventh year.

**James** - Hey!

**Lily** - Sorry dear, no one said the true didn't hurt.

**Author's note:** Sorry for interrupting like this, but I couldn't bring myself to write any longer. If you prove to me you like it (REVIEW; REVIEW) I will end the fic. If you don't…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to do this? It really breaks my heart to say that none of this stuff belongs to me. To JKR, always to JKR, forever to JKR. Ok, that's it. I'm going to kill myself. But first, here's Chapter 2!

**James** – Padfoot, help me in here would you?

**Sirius** – Pardon me deer boy, but you got yourself into the mess. You're on your own now to prove your wife that you are actually better than your son. Good luck. You'll need it.

**James** – Thanks a lot 'best friend'. And if you call me a deer again we'll be on our right way off, won't we Lily?

**Lily **– Chill out James. Since when did you get Snape's (lack of) humour? And we aren't going anywhere. Sirius here needs someone who prevents him from himself, don't you agree?

**James **– You have a point there.

**Sirius** – My heart just broke James. Aren't we supposed to be best friends and all that stuff?

**James **– I don't know what you mean my 'all that stuff', but quoting you: "You're on your own now".

**Lily** - You're trying to change the subject, aren't you?

**Sirius** - Why, Mrs Potter, of course not.

**James** - Seriously Lily, how can you think that we would do something so…

**Sirius** - So…

**Lily **- Marauderish?

**James** - Is that even a word?

**Lily** - Not the point. Quit avoiding the question, it's payment time.

**James** - But Lily, dear, Sirius has already told you, you didn't win.

**Lily** - I did!

**Sirius **- You didn't.

**Lily **- Did!

**Sirius **- Didn't.

**Lily **- Did.

**James** - And I'm the childish one.

**Lily **- You are only childish when you want. Sirius is childish, period.

**Sirius** - So, oh Mature One, if you win, why isn't Harry snogging the life out of Ginny by now?

**Lily** - My son doesn't 'snog the life out' of anyone, thank you very much Black. And I did win the bet. It's obvious that Harry won't last long to Ginny's charm.

**Sirius **– Excuse me, that Chang girl was a lot more charming than little Ginny, and she didn't keep Harry for long, did she?

**James** – Padfoot, the girl is a walking tap. How can anyone expect a guy to endure her water spending for more than five seconds?

**Lily **– James, don't play mean. The girl was emotionally disturbed and Harry could have handled that better.

**James** – Pardon my lack of sensibility if I think that talking about your last boyfriend on a first date isn't the best theme. Admit it Padfoot, Chang was a wrong stake since the beginning.

**Sirius** – Well, she is very pretty.

**James** – And morbid. What else would make a 16 years old girl want to spend hours talking about her boyfriend's death?

**Lily** – Sorrow, sadness, confused feelings, guilt… Do you want me to keep going?

**Sirius** – Weird. You just sound like Hermione. Although you resumed what she said pretty well.

**James** – See? That's why I betted on Hermione. There goes the belief that boys pick their girlfriends based on their mothers.

**Lily** – Ginny is a lot more like me. And you two should know that, since you've been the favourite target of my Supreme Bat-Bogey Hex.

**Sirius** – Ha ha! That proves your theory wrong! According to that Ginny should be dating Malfoy or Smith. Urgh.

**James** – Exactly. Ew.

Lily – Double Ew. And no it doesn't. Why would Ginny cast the hex on Harry? It's only to be cast on people you hate and/or find deeply irritating.

**Sirius **– Why, Lily, I'm hurt.

**James** – You're hurt? She's my wife and she's saying she hates me and/or finds me deeply annoying!

**Lily** – Irritating.

**James** – Whatever. That's hardly the point here.

**Author's Note:** Next chapter I will explain were they are, I promise. And why do they spend so much time in this insane, random dialogue. Bye reviewers (Please! Please!)


End file.
